


Scribbled Swans

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Scorbus, True Love, Tumblr: scorbusfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tell me all we need is one kiss. One letter. One hug. In everything we do.I love you.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Scribbled Swans

I used to think that friendship is hard to find. That’s true. It is true, yet it’s so easy to find. And with love. I’m lucky I found both.   
This is also not a sad excuse to tell a story...my story. I looked at the window. Slowly snow is falling. So gently. I open the window and touch the snow.   
I’ve always had a...cartoon like imagination. Father says it means I’m more optimistic than others. I personally agree. I’m not like the others...that’s a good thing.   
This is not meant as a bad thing. But, let’s get on with the story shall we? Where were we? Oh, yes, I remember. I like this part in the story. If I remember correctly I had just arrived late for Potions, (due to Albus, since he slept in). This is the part where I say a clever saying like, ‘practice makes perfect’ or ‘when life gives you lemons; make lemonade’.   
—————————————————————  
As Scorpius stepped outside and Albus came closer, he could see the miniature smile on his face. Albus gazed with the affection like a Niffler that didn’t have anything to steal.   
He said, in hushed tones, “Scorpius.” “Scorpius?” “What are you thinking about?” He shakes his head and mutters, “Huh...thinking, yeah.” “No, what are you thinking?” “About the garden.” Scorpius looked back, even more irritable and still holding the teapot. They looked at each other with a stare that lasted almost too long, like two happy, hilarious hamsters hopping at a very understanding wheel to jump on, which had R & B music playing in the background and two unpopular...there’s not really a word for them...jogging to the beat.   
Albus looked calm, his emotions flayed open...a blue-eyed boy, broken blade. But none of that matters now. Later that day, he would move on, into the day...the week. But it’s hard, when your in love with your best friend. But, it ends...for a while at least. The pain goes away. He just wants relief. One moment of relief...for the person he loves to love him back.   
But, the day goes on. So does Scorpius. So does Albus. Like a blade. It’s shiny and dangerous. Digging deep into your emotions. Carving your happiness into pieces of pain. He feels hate. Hate in his heart. Something the young boy didn’t know he had.   
When he got home to his dorm. Not his true home...he would turn on the telly or he’d listen to the T.V.. It’d probably be some cringy basic movie he wouldn’t relate too. But, that gave him the tiniest bit of hope. That one day. Some day. Someone could understand him.  
—————————————————————  
Somethings up with him. Okay...no I sound like I’m in a Maffia movie. That’s not foreshadowing. Imagine...Albus Potter and the Maffia Gang. Strike that...that’s a horrible name. I’m not a big fan.  
Anyway...I was talking about Scorpius. He’s acting weird...and strange...and“Albus!” I turn to see Scorpius; his smile already getting bigger. I wave back with the same amount of force. “Scorpius!” “Hi!” “Hi, Scorpius.” “You sound different...is everything alright?” “Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” “I don’t know...just thinking.” “About what?” I scoff. “About the garden?” He chuckles and looked away. “No, silly.”   
Something is definitely up. Scorpius never calls me silly or anything like that. He worried it would hurt my feelings if he did.   
“Are you ready to go to Herbology?” “More than I’ll ever be!” I smile to myself as we start to walk to class. In time, we made it our class.   
As we sit down we copy the words on the chalk board. I look over at Scorpius’ paper. It’s not a problem, since we’re writing the same thing down. I notice he’s done writing down the information, but he dips his quill in the ink and...writes down something else?   
I lean over to try to see what he’s writing. “Can I help you?” “Sorry, um...what are you doing?” “Drawing.” Drawing? He’s drawing? I’ve never seen him draw before. “I didn’t know you could draw.” “I’m not very good...just something to do in my free time.” “What are you drawing?” He turns his paper towards me. “Two swans...sitting next to each other.” It looks strangely like...“It’s us.” “Yeah, it is.” I smile at him and he smiles back.  
—————————————————————  
Okay. Was that too much. That smile was...weird. Good weird. Definitely good weird. There’s not many kinds of weird. Let’s access the kinds of weird...“Scorpius!” I turn my head to see the green eyed boy. “You ready?” “Yeah, let me get my bag.”   
Okay. This is normal. Normal. “Ready?” “Yeah.”   
As we start to walk to class, I feel déjà vu. Déjà vu; a feeling of having already experienced the present situation.   
Albus. My best friend Albus. Yes, it was something about him I remember. I’m trying to...remember.   
—————————————————————  
“Scorpius?” “Scorpius!” I hear a voice call, as my eyes flutter open. “Mnnnh...yeah?” “Come on!” “Get up!” “We’re going to be late!” I have never heard Albus feel so rushed. “Yeah...okay, what are you so rushed about anyway?” I ask as I’m tying my shoes.   
“You know we’re an hour late to Transfiguration, right?” “What!” “Well, you didn’t tell me that!” “What are you doing, get ready faster!” “I am ready.” “Than what are we doing!” “Just standing here, let’s go!” I say as I motion towards the door.   
We start running down the hall. “Hey!” “Don’t run in the hall.” “Sorry!” We stop running to catch our breaths. “That was...hilarious!” “I know!”   
—————————————————————  
“Scorpius?” I’m brought back to my senses. “Yes?” “Are you going to go inside...or?” “Oh!” “Yeah, sorry about that.” “Just got caught up in my mind, you know how I am.” Albus looks down and mutters, “Yeah, I do.”   
As we walk into the classroom, I sit in the back next to Albus. “Scorpius?” He whispers. Yeah?” I whisper back. “Look.”   
He turns his paper towards me. “It’s us.” I whisper back as I see a scribble of two swans holding hands. “Yeah.” He whispers back.   
I make a bold move and grab his hand to intertwine our fingers together. I turn my head to look at him and whisper, “Exactly.”  
—————————————————————  
We start walking to class holding hands. No one cares. I wouldn’t care anyway. I don’t want it to be any other way. No one talks about us in a negative way anyway. It wouldn’t make a difference.   
“Scorpius?” “Yeah.” “Do you want to spend Christmas with me?” “Like with your family?” “Yeah.” “I’d love that, Al!” I smile for the rest of the day. And hopefully forever.  
“What are you doing?” He asks me. “Another drawing.” I reply. “Of...another swan?” He asks. I laugh quietly. “Oh, you know it is.” He laughs this time. Louder than me. “What are the swans doing?” “They’re kissing.” “Let me see?”   
I turn the paper for him to see. “They are.” “They’re more like is than I thought.” Oh, god. Is this really happening. Is he going to kiss me? Please let him kiss me. Please?   
I didn’t know what to do, so I just continued to read in my book. All of a sudden, I’m reading, I’m reading, I’m not. Albus closes the book. He takes his finger and lifts up my chin. Then, he brushes my hair out of my eyes.   
My heartbeat has is a million times faster. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were still sweet from tea he drank from breakfast. He noticed as we continued kissing.   
When he pulled away, Albus starred at the ground and I brought my hand up to my lips to realize what had just happened.   
“Sorry...I...“What are you sorry for?” I ask him. “I don’t know?” He laughs quietly. “Now we match.” I say as we both look at the scribble of the swans.  
—————————————————————  
Swans - Noun - a large waterbird with a long flexible neck, short legs, webbed feet, a broad bill, and typically all-white plumage.  
Swans are birds of the family Anatidae within the genus Cygnus. The swans' closest relatives include the geese and ducks. Swans are grouped with the closely related geese in the subfamily Anserinae where they form the tribe Cygnini. Sometimes, they are considered a distinct subfamily, Cygninae. There are six living species of swan; in addition, there is a species known as the coscoroba swan which is no longer considered one of the true swans.  
—————————————————————  
For Albus’ birthday I decide to write him a story about swans. So, I sit in the library researching about Swans. I found a book about facts and started reading. 

1\. Black swans are native to Australia.

2\. A male swan is called a cob, and a female swan is called a pen.

3\. The black necked swan lives in South America.

4\. Swans can fly as fast as 60 miles per hour!

5\. A baby swan is called a cygnet.

6\. Cygnophobia or kiknophobia is the fear of swans. (Who would be afraid of swans!) I write down on a post it.

7\. Swans are highly intelligent and remember who has been kind to them, or not.

8\. A group of wild swans is known as a herd, however a group in captivity are called a fleet.

9\. There are six different species of swans.

10\. The swan has over 25,000 feathers in its body.  
—————————————————————  
Wow! That’s a lot of facts. I think as I start writing down the first words of my story.   
I sign the story with ‘Yours always and forever, Scorpius’. And I mean it. Your Always and forever. It has a ice ring to it.   
I hope Albus feels the same. I know he loves me. I just hope for forever. I know I will. I have never felt more sure about something. And I have never loved someone so much. That’s what I’ll say. That’s all I need to say.  
—————————————————————  
Albus. “Albus!” “Scorpius!” “Hi!” “Hi!” “I missed you so much!” “I missed you too!” He hugs me again. It feels like we hugged for the first time. So much love and friendship. “I made you a present!” I blurted out. “You did?” “Yeah, for your birthday!” “You can open it.” “I’d love too but first...he lifts my chin up and plants a chaste kiss on my lips. “Okay, now I can open your present.” “Okay.” I blush as he intertwines our fingers and walk to our dorm. “Okay, here it is.” I say as I take the letter out of my bag. I hand it to him and he starts reading aloud.  
“It seems hard to believe, but we've been together for almost one month now. That's not very long in the grand scheme of things, but it's long enough for me to know how much I love you. I remember (but only vaguely now!) how my life was before I met you and I never want to go back to that dreary existence again. That was when I had nothing much to look forward to except a pizza delivery and a rented movie on Saturday night, nothing much to get up for in the morning except a day at work. Having had my heart broken by Rose, already; sure I never wanted to get involved with anyone again. I was to the point where I believed that the "happily ever after" kind of love was only found in fiction and in fairy tales--but then I met you.  
Thank goodness for the day I met you on the train. (That you picked to sit next to me, even though I could have been a murder or something) The love we feel for each other and friendship. That day has changed my life forever. It was almost too much to hope for (because I have such strong opinions about everything), but we even have the same views on the war and on life. We're never at a loss for words or things to talk about--that is, when our lips are free to speak! Now I believe in love again, because I believe in you. And I function at warp speed now because--it thrills me to say it--you actually believe in me!  
Albus, you've brought me so much happiness and joy that I can scarcely contain it all. I'm sure beams of light radiate from me wherever I go. Wherever I go I’m smiling and energized, humming some love song I heard on the radio while driving in. You are worth every moment of my life Albus Severus Potter. Every moment of my time.  
It's very strange because, even when we're apart, I feel that I'm still with you. I always remember what it's like to kiss you. We respond to each other so naturally and completely I believe the gods must have created us to complete each other's existence. Ours is a union that reaches beyond the mystical planes that take my breath away. You are part of my very being now and I could never be complete or whole without you. Tell me I will never again have to return to that mundane existence I knew before I met you!  
This morning I woke at dawn, still wrapped in the memory of you, repeating over and over that line from that old Hollies' song: "Sometimes, all I need is the air that I breathe and to love you." I know what that means now because I know how that feels now. Albus, tell me we can always be together! Tell me all we need is one kiss. One letter. One hug. In everything we do.   
I love you.  
Forever and always,  
Scorpius. (Your Scorpius.) (And to my Albus, my wonderfully amazing Swan.)”  
—————————————————————-  
He closes the letter and looks at the right corner of the envelope.   
A scribble of a Swan. Scribbles of Swans. Scribbled Swans.  
“Scorpius?” “Yes?” He doesn’t say anything else. He just hugs me close. “I love you too.” He responds.   
Don’t say anything else. You don’t need to say anything else. Your perfect. My Albus. My Swan. My Life.   
I look at the envelope once more. “Us.” I say. He lifts my chin up and kisses me again. “Us.” He repeats.   
It’s us. Two amazingly beautiful swans. Dancing with joy in the light of day. The light from the window shining down on us. It’s perfect. Two Swans. And two Swans we’ll always be. Scribbled on a piece of paper. For existence to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I wrote this for Scorbus Fest. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
